


shogi

by yamahoemama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, porn with no plot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahoemama/pseuds/yamahoemama
Summary: hi ! this is my very first fic!follow me on twitter if you'd like! same userfeel free to leave requests, i'd like to get more practice ! <3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	shogi

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my very first fic! 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you'd like! same user 
> 
> feel free to leave requests, i'd like to get more practice ! <3

you never realized how elegant the layout of the human hands are until you became putty in the palm of them. this was his favorite game.

silver strands cling to the slope of his cheek, the stream from the shower head landing with soft wet thuds against his back. his face hovers inches from your collarbone as your spine betrays your attempt at restraint, arching into the nin with a stifled moan as his deft digits trace slow circles around your clit. his name is little more than a breath off your lips but it's enough to elicit a whisper of encouragement from the man controlling your ecstasy. such softness was not acceptable from shinobi but neither of you care enough about that anymore to break eye contact, Kakashi's index finger slipping past your delicate petals. 

the intrusion is enough to tighten the grip you hold on his slumped neck, pulling him further into you. his cock grazes across your thigh as a reminder of what's to come; but for now, kakashi settles for a hushed sermon of praises in your ear - how beautiful you look like this, panting and writhing - all because of his ministrations with those cursed fingers of his. another enters your pussy and you're losing the strength in your knees. 

a gasp, a prayer for mercy in the form of a mewl cast out along his neck. a darker expression claims your lover's features and the fingers slowly pumping in and out start to swirl, curling as they do so. a curse falls from your lips and you can feel it, the hot embers of lust rising like a phoenix into a full blown wildfire in your pulsing cunt, your release nearing. almost instantly this feeling is recognized by kakashi, his thumb dancing over your clit before pressing with all the force he's learned you can handle. his voice is all that cuts through the blinding blaze your orgasm has set free in you, louder praises that nearly come out as commands. your body shakes and a pleased hum is pressed to your collarbone with a kiss. 

as if it was all a simple game of shogi, kakashi has won - you came first.


End file.
